BOSS -markhyuck
by Lillyanangel
Summary: Haechan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memiliki seorang bos otoriter yang sangat datar dan dingin, terlebih lagi bos nya itu sangat mesum. [MarkHyuck] [MarkChan] [JaeYong] [YuTen] [NoMin] [CasWoo] [Warn! YAOI! BL]
1. Episode 1

【Summary : _Haechan_ _tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memiliki seorang bos otoriter yang sangat datar dan dingin, terlebih lagi bos nya itu sangat mesum._ 】

 **A MarkHyuck Fanfiction**

 **by**

 **BaeKiyudh26**

.

.

.

 ** _Warnin_** ** _g!_**

 ** _[Boy x Boy /Boys Love Area. Yaoi.]_**

 ** _[Tolong tinggalkan cerita ini apabila Anda tidak berkenan!]_**

.

.

.

"Apa?! T-tapi, T-tapi besok malam adalah ulang tahun-..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Haechan! Aku tidak mau tau, intinya, aku 'harus' melihat proposal itu selesai lengkap dengan tanda tangan dari setiap seksi, besok tepat di atas meja ku!"

"Bos... Bukankah beberapa hari lalu kau telah menyetujui jika besok aku ijin untuk pulang lebih ce-"

"Aku akan memotong 50% gaji -"

"SIAP! PROPOSAL ITU AKAN ADA DI ATAS MEJA MU LENGKAP DENGAN TANDA TANGAN DARI SETIAP KETUA SEKSI."

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Haechan tidak menyukai pekerjaan yang tengah dilakoni nya selama 5 bulan ini.

Sungguh, Haechan tidak pernah punya cita-cita menjadi seorang karyawan kantoran.

Apalagi apabila sosok 'bos' di kantor tersebut adalah orang yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Jika bukan karena keinginan orang tua nya, Haechan tidak akan sudi melewati proses _interview_ dan segala macam _test_ demi menjadi seorang pegawai di sebuah cabang perusahaan salah satu _merk_ _handphone_ buatan Korea.

Haechan itu adalah orang berjiwa _seni._ Apalagi tentang musik. Ugh! Haechan sangat menyukai itu dan dia juga berbakat dalam hal itu.

Wajahnya tampan -sebenarnya lebih ke manis. Suaranya merdu, tentu saja menjadi nilai _plus_ bukan?

Tapi sang orang tua menentang keinginannya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dengan alasan _katanya itu kurang menjanjikan untuk hari tua._ Orang tua nya berpikiran jika pekerjaan kantoran akan lebih menjamin sampai hari tua, setiap bulan juga rutin mendapat gaji, tidak seperti penyanyi yang apabila tidak ada jadwal tampil ya tidak mendapat uang.

Toh sebenarnya meskipun tidak ada jadwal tampil, setidaknya bisa menjadi _MC_ atau bahkan kemungkinan besarnya ikut andil peran dalam sebuah _drama_ tidaklah buruk bukan?

Dengan berat hati, Haechan menuruti keinginan kedua orang tua nya. Yah ... setidaknya kedua orang tua nya masih memperbolehkan untuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi di salah satu _caf_ _è_ sederhana milik sahabat nya.

.

.

.

"Jeno... sungguh, maafkan _hyung_ karena tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun mu besok malam." Haechan memeluk Jeno dari samping sambil menatap sendu kedua bola mata _caramel_ milik si adik.

"Astaga, tidak masalah _hyung_. Sungguh, kau tetap akan mendapat bagian kue, hahahaha!" Jeno mengusak pelan lengan kakak nya, berusaha untuk meredam rasa sedih yang dialami kakak nya.

"Kau tau?! Dia sangat menyebalkan! babi! brengsek!@#!;!;\@_$. Setiap bertemu aku, dia selalu mengoceh tidak tentu arah seperti orang gila, bahkan terkadang dia mengoceh dengan bahasa Inggris Kau tau kan Jeno jika _hyung_ sangat buruk dalam bahasa Inggris?! Aku memaklumi _bule_ kesasar itu, tapi tolonglah, dia suka seenaknya sendiri memberi tugas ini itu kepada para karyawannya!" Haechan menceritakan unek-unek nya sambil beberapa kali _mengumpati_ si bos menjengkalkan yang menyebabkan Haechan tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun adiknya besok malam.

"Sebegitu menjengkelkannya kah dia? Boleh aku tau seperti apa orang nya? Apa kau menyimpan foto nya _hyung?"_

"Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan tidak sudi menyimpan foto nya. Buat apa -ah iya aku rasa aku punya kontak _line_ nya. Mungkin dia menggunakan foto nya sebagai _Display Picture._ " Haechan mengatakan itu sambil merogoh saku celana nya dan mengambil _handphon_ e nya.

"Ah ini dia!" Lalu Haechan menyerahkan _handphone_ nya kepada Jeno setelah mencari kontak _line_ si 'bos'.

"Hm... ia tampan. Eh tapi wajahnya mesum." Kata Jeno menanggapi.

"TAMPAN?!TAMPAN?! SUNGGUH WAJAH MU LEBIH TAMPAN ADIKKU DARIPADA DIA!" Haechan kembali berteriak heboh ketika mendengar Jeno mengucap kata 'tampan' sebagai tanggapan atas foto _profile_ bos nya.

"Astaga Jeno,Haechan, cepatlah kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Ini sudah larut dan kalian membuat keributan?! _Heol,_ Jeno besok pagi kau harus berangkat sekolah dan Haechan besok kau harus berangkat pagi ke kantor!"

Sontak saja, Jeno dan Haechan langsung beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah ketika melihat _eomma_ keluar kamar dengan sederet lirik _rap_ yang memekakan telinga.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Haechan sangat mengantuk, ia berkali-kali menguap dengan mata berair karena kurang istirahat - _terlalu asyik mencurahkan segala keluh kesah nya kepada Jeno semalam._

Kalau boleh jujur, Haechan itu pribadi yang menyukai kebebasan, bukan tunduk di bawah perintah seseorang seperti menjadi karyawan kantor yang mematuhi semua kata bos nya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana perkembangan proposal nya?"

Astaga.

Demi gingsul Renjun.

Bos nya yang super menyebalkan itu sekarang berada tepat di depan nya.

Padahal hampir saja Haechan tertidur dengan bantal setumpuk kertas dokumen.

"Astaga pemalas sekali kau! Apa seperti ini kinerja karyawan yang ku gaji setara dengan karyawan lain yang bahkan pandai berbahasa Inggris?!" Pria yang menyandang status bos itu menggebrak meja Haechan berkali-kali sampai Haechan benar-benar sadar dari rasa kantuk nya.

"Iya bos." Haechan menjawab seadanya karena sungguh hari ini dia muak ketika mengingat dirinya tidak bisa mengahdiri _sweet seventeen_ Jeno hanya karena harus menyelesaikan proposal sampah itu secepatnya.

"Cepat selesaikan itu! Aku tidak mau tau, hari ini kau harus meletakkan nya di atas meja kerja ku sebelum jam pulang!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, pria yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Haechan tersebut meninggalkan Haechan dengan sebuah bantingan pintu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai bos seperti dia Ya Tuhan... pria tanpa selera humor seperti itu." Haechan menggumam sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala, meratapi nasib nya.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Tuan Lucas"

Ini adalah ketua seksi terakhir yang Haechan minta tanda tangan nya di atas materai pada proposal idaman bos nya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Pria bernama Lucas tersebut menahan tangan Haechan yang hendak memegang kenop pintu untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

" _Ne?_ Ada apa Tuan? " Haechan memasang ekspresi bingung dengan alis bertaut yang sungguh terlihat _cute_. Haechan segera ingin mengakhiri ini semua dan meletakkan- lebih tepat nya membanting proposal di tangan kiri nya ini ke atas meja kerja bos nya.

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini?" Spontanitas luar biasa Lucas lontarkan kepada Haechan.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Tuan?" Haechan memandang pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi di depannya ini dengan wajah heran.

"Sekedar tawaran minum bersama mungkin... apa kau mau? Ah, astaga maksudku bukan hanya kita berdua, ketua seksi lain beserta beberapa karyawan juga akan ikut."

Lucas mengucapkan itu dengan salah satu tangan yang mengusap tengkuk nya.

Haechan terlihat menimang-nimang tawaran itu, Haechan tau jika ia adalah peminum yang buruk, tapi toh percuma juga jika dia pulang pasti acara ulang tahun Jeno sudah selesai mengingat jam pulang nya adalah pukul 10 lebih 30 menit malam.

Dengan keputusan bulat nya, Haechan mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah Tuan, Saya rasa saya bisa menghadiri tawaran itu. _Gomawo._ "

Lucas tersenyum lebar, lalu melepas cekalan tangan nya pada pergelangan kanan Haechan.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Lucas bertanya dengan hati-hati.

" _Yeah..._ itu bukan tawaran yang buruk Tuan." Setelah itu Haechan membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan Lucas.

 _"Yeah itu benar-benar bukan sebuah tawaran buruk darling."_

.

.

.

"Ini sempurna, kau boleh pulang sekarang Haechan."

 _Heol? Apa itu tadi? 'Kau boleh pulang sekarang' ._ Itu justru terdengar seperti sebuah usiran. Sudah tidak mengucapkan terimakasih, malah main usir saja.

Masa bodoh, Haechan melenggang pergi ,sebelum mencapai kenop pintu ruangan bos nya, dia menyempatkan diri memberi sebuah tendangan pada tong sampah di samping pintu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Lalu dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan bos nya, tidak mempedulikan teriakan emosi bos nya karena perilaku tidak sopan tadi.

Lelah sekali hari ini, tidak hanya menguras tenaga tapi juga menguras kesabaran. Menghadapi seorang bos blasteran _Canada_ dengan selera humor rendah yang suka mengomel tidak jelas adalah hal memuakkan.

Haechan ingin segera pulang ke rumah lalu berbaring di atas kasur empuk kesayangannya, hah... itu pasti sangat lega.

Tapi Haechan harus mengurungkan niat itu ketika ia bertemu dengan Lucas di dalam sebuah _lift_.

"Haechan? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan segala pekerjaan mu hari ini? Kebetulan sekali, tadinya aku akan menjemputmu di ruang kerja mu." Lucas terlihat sebagai pihak yang paling bersemangat di sini.

Sedangkan Haechan, dia menghela nafas pasrah saat mengingat bahwa dia telah membuat janji dengan pria kelebihan kalsium di depannya ini.

"Iya Tuan, terimakasih, ah... pasti aku sangat merepotkan, aku bisa berangkat sendi-

"Tidak-tidak! ,kau akan tetap berangkat bersama ku, janji harus ditepati, _right?_ " Lucas memasang wajah super sumringah nya sambil merangkul bahu Haechan dan sesekali mengacak surai hitam milik Haechan.

Haechan memaksakan senyumnya, tau begini lelah nya seharusnya tadi dia menolak ajakan minum dari Lucas dan lebih memilih memakan potongan kue ulang tahun Jeno di rumah.

.

.

.

Haechan sadar jika dia benar-benar buruk jika menyangkut alkohol. Buruk, sangat.

Seperti saat ini.

Padahal hanya satu gelas tegukan.

Tapi kepala nya sudah terasa pening dengan penglihatan yang berkunang-kunang.

"Tuan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Salah seorang bartender mengguncang tubuh Haechan sambil menatap khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya butuh tambahan beberapa teguk gelas lagi. Beri beberapa botol lagi kemari." Lucas yang berada di samping Haechan hanya memandang Haechan tanpa berniat membantu Haechan untuk pulang atau sekedar membawa Haechan pergi dari bar itu.

"Hey apa kau gila? Maaf, tapi teman kantor mu ini terlihat sudah mabuk berat!" Bartender ber- _name tag_ Jungwoo tersebut menyalak dengan lantang.

"Kau dipekerjakan di sini untuk melayani para pelanggan, bukan untuk menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang berusaha menasehati pelanggan, seolah kau berkata 'Hey, tinggalkan tempat laknat ini. Bar adalah tempat penuh dusta.' Jadi cepat bawakan beberapa botol lagi untuk bocah ini." Sarkas Lucas dengan sorot mata mengejek yang sangat ketara.

Bartender itu terlihat mengepalkan tangan mendengar ucapan Lucas yang seolah merendahkan dirinya. Lantas ia mengambil beberapa botol lagi seperti perintah Lucas lalu meletakkan botol itu dengan kasar ke atas meja.

»»»»»»»»»»


	2. Episode 2

_Bartender itu terlihat mengepalkan tangan mendengar ucapan Lucas yang seolah merendahkan dirinya. Lantas ia mengambil satu botol lagi seperti perintah Lucas lalu meletakkan botol itu dengan kasar ke atas meja._

.

.

.

 _【Summary : Haechan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memiliki seorang bos otoriter yang sangat datar dan dingin, terlebih lagi bos nya itu sangat mesum.】_

 ** _A MarkHyuck Fanfiction_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _BaeKiyudh26_**

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _[Boy x Boy /Boys Love Area. Yaoi.]_**

 ** _[Tolong tinggalkan cerita ini apabila Anda tidak berkenan!]_**

.

.

.

Lucas menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika si bartender _sok pahlawa_ _n_ tadi akhirnya memberikan beberapa botol lagi untuk Haechan. Lucas menuangkan itu ke dalam gelas milik Haechan dan memaksa bocah itu untuk kembali menegak alkohol.

Beberapa kali Haechan terlihat batuk karena tersedak, tetapi Lucas tetap berulang-ulang menuangkan kembali minuman beralkohol tersebut dan memaksa Haechan untuk meminumnya.

Jelas, Haechan sudah sangan kewalahan, dia peminum yang buruk. Alhasil, dia benar-benar mabuk berat sekarang. Wajah hingga telinga nya sudah memerah, mata berair dan sayu khas orang _mabuk._

"Hei hei sayang, tatap mata ku." Lucas mengatakan itu sambil mengangkat dagu Haechan, sedangkan tangan kiri nya ia guanakan untuk menahan tubuh Haechan agar tetap tegak. , "Mau mencoba untuk beristirahat? Kau terlihat sangat mabuk." Kali ini pria itu bahkan berani mengusap pipi gembil milik Haechan.

Yah...namanya orang mabuk, 50% sadar, 50% tidak sadar. Pasti hanya 'iya-iya' saja, tidak mampu untuk berpikir apakah tawaran itu _berbahaya_ atau tidak.

"Kemari." Lucas mengatakan perintah itu dengan merentangkan kedua tangan nya seolah menyambut Haechan.

Dengan kontrol alkohol, Haechan langsung menerjang tubuh Lucas, memeluk tubuh tinggi gagah itu dengan manja, sedikit meracau dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

 _Cup._

 _Cup._

 _Cup._

Beberapa kali Lucas melayangkan kecupan-kecupan basah pada pipi,hidung dan kening Haechan. Tangan nya mulai aktif meremasi sekitar area pantat montok Haechan.

Haechan itu terlalu polos, _sangat_. Dia tidak mengerti tentang _sex_ dan segala hal yang menyangkut aktivitas _sexual_.

Tujuan Lucas sedari awal adalah ini, ia ingin meniduri karyawan baru di pelukannya ini. Bagaimana tidak, ketika bocah berisi ini memasuki ruangan nya untuk meminta sebuah tanda tangan, tubuh nya seolah _mengundang_ Lucas untuk segera melakukan tindakan pelecehan.

Haechan sendiri sempat bertanya 'mana ketua seksi lain dan karyawan?, apa mereka batal ikut?' di awal ketika Haechan dan Lucas menginjakkan kaki pada suatu bar berkelas yang berada di kota Seoul ini. Lucas hanya menanggapi itu dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka pasti telat datang. Itu semua hanya alibi, tidak ada karyawan lain atau ketua seksi lain yang ikut minum, Lucas berbohong, itu hanya sebuah _trik_ untuk membujuk Haechan agar bocah itu bisa _mabuk_ dan segera bisa dinikmati tubuh nya.

"A-Ah...Ah..." Haechan mendesah lirih yang terdengar sangat imut, tangan nya meremas jas milik Lucas. Mata nya terpejam rapat menikmati kecupan-kecupan basah pada area wajah nya dan remasan kasar di sekitar pinggang kebawah.

"Kau sangat manis sayang." Pria itu melanjutkan aksi nya, kini tangan nya mulai menggerayangi area dada milik Haechan dan sesekali menjilat telinga bocah itu. "Berdirilah." Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Lucas membawa Haechan untuk beranjak dari kursi nya, pria itu memeluk Haechan erat dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman kasar, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Haechan bergantian, sesekali menggigit sensual bilah bibir berisi itu.

"Mmhhh... Nghk..." Haechan mendesah tertatahan ketika kini ciuman itu sudah berada pada tahap saling melilit lidah. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan ketika lidah milik Lucas menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulut nya dan melilit lidah milik nya, jadi Haechan hanya pasrah menerima semua tindakan pria yang memeluknya ini.

"Ngh..." Kini Haechan mulai memukul-mukul dada bidang pria itu pertanda jika ia mulai kehabisan nafas, tetapi Lucas menghiraukannya, Lucas justru makin mempererat pelukannya dan semakin kasar melumat bibir Haechan hingga-

 ** _BUGH_**

Hingga sebuah tinjuan kuat menghantam diri nya.

Haechan langsung ambruk ke belakang dan jatuh dalam pelukan hangat milik pria lain yang menyelamatkannya, ketika Lucas berdiri - _hendak membalas tinjuan orang itu,_ mata nya membelalak kaget melihat siapa orang yang ada di depan dirinya.

" _B-bos..._ "

"JAUHKAN TANGAN MU DARI MILIKKU, BAJINGAN!"

Itu adalah bos nya, pimpinan kantor nya. _Mark Lee._

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, hal pertama yang Haechan lihat ketika membuka mata adalahlangit-langit kamar dengan desain awan lengkap dengan gambar sosok _cupid_. Ketara sekali kamar ini sangat mewah, ketika ia mengedarkan pandang, interior di sekitar nya benar-benar seperti berada dalam _drama Korea_.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk sadar jika ini bukanlah kamar nya. Haechan meraba selimut yang membungkus diri nya dengan hangat, _beludru_ warna merah dengan corak garis warna emas.

Haechan berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, _Proposal, tanda tangan ketua seksi, Lucas, Bar-_

"Aku memberi mu ijin untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini."

"HUWAAAAAAAAA" Haechan terlonjak kaget, melihat _Mark sialan Lee_ -Bos di kantor nya. Dirinya meraba-raba bagian tubuh nya sambil memasang wajah panik menebak perkiraan jika Mark pasti telah melecehkan nya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA KU?!" Haechan menyalak keras sekali. Mata nya berusaha terlihat _mendelik_ dengan wajah garang.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh, aku hanya sekedar membawa mu pergi dari bar alih-alih agar kau tidak merusak nama kantor ku. Aku juga bukan seorang _gay_ menjijikkan, selain itu, bocah ingusan, _tepos_ seperti mu sama sekali tidak menggairahkan di mata ku." Mark mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi datar, nada datar, argh! pokoknya benar-benar seperti manusia tanpa selera humor.

"Apa? Aku juga bukan _gay_! Memang aku ini _tepos_ bodoh!, jelas karena aku laki-laki!. Dengar ya, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan bekerja menjadi seorang karyawan kantor terlebih lagi di kantor mu! Kau itu adalah bos tanpa sosialisasi baik yang hanya bisa menyuruh _ini-itu_! Aku sangat membencimu! Benci-Benci-Benci setengah mati! Pecat saja aku! Pecat aku!" Haechan berteriak frustasi dengan tangan yang berkali-kali menunjuk wajah Mark sesekali melempar bantal ke arah Mark. "AKU MAU PULANG!" Diakhiri dengan teriakan menggelegar Haechan yang meminta untuk segera pulang.

"Kau harus beristirahat-

"APA PEDULIMU?! BIAR SAJA, BIAR AKU MATI SEKALIAN SUPAYA AKU BISA BEBAS DARI KANTORMU!"

"OKE.OKE. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jika urusan adu argumen, pasti Haechan pemenangnya. Dengan hati dongkol, Mark dengan terpaksa mengantar Haechan pulang ke rumah. Pria itu membantu Haechan berdiri dari ranjang meski Haechan menolak dengan cara menampik tangan nya berkali-kali.

Perjalanan mereka selama berada di dalam mobil pun hening, benar-benar hening. Haechan yang memalingkan wajah dan Mark yang fokus pada jalanan. Tidak ada yang membuka obrolan atau sekedar basa-basi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah sampai di depan pagar rumah Haechan, ia baru sadar jika selama berada di perjalanan, dirinya tidak menyebutkan alamat rumah. Tapi bagaimana bisa bos nya mengetahui alamat rumah nya? Masa bodoh. Haechan segera melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil, sebelum ia benar-benar membuka pagar, tidak disangka, bos menjengkelkan nya itu menahan pergelangan tangan kanan nya seraya berkata, "Beristirahatlah lagi, kondisi mu belum sepenuhnya fit."

.

.

.

Haechan berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya, sungguh debaran jantungnya belum juga normal karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Mark tadi. "ARGH! DASAR GAY SIALAN!" Haechan menendang-nendangkan kaki nya di udara.

 ** _Ting._**

Handphone nya berbunyi lebih tepat nya notifikasi _line_ nya. Saat ia hendak membalas pesan itu, pipinya memanas melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu.

 **MarkLee_**

Bagaimana keadaanmu?

 _08.30_

Haechan jadi malas sendiri rasanya, ia membiarkan pesan itu.

 **MarkLee_**

Hei, jangan hanya di baca, tolong balas pesan ku. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti _mee_ _ting_ beberapa hari lagi.

 _08.33_

Huh, selalu saja karena urusan pekerjaan. Memang benar-benar bajingan si Mark itu.

Haechan tetap tidak membalas pesan dari Mark, justru sekarang ia mengirim pesan kepada wanita yang sedang dekat dengannya.

 **MarkLee_**

( _flip table_ )

 _09.00_

Haechan _melongo_ kaget ketika melihat Mark mengirim emoji line _'flip table'_. Setahunya, selama ini bos gilanya itu sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan emoji ketika mengirim pesan. Ingin membalas pesan, juga gengsi. Tidak dibalas, juga penasaran. Haechan di buat bingung rasanya. Opsi terakhir yang Haechan lakukan adalah meletakkan handphone nya dan beranjak dari ranjang lalu dalam beberapa menit kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam _stick ps_. Tidak mempedulikan notifikasi _line_ nya yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Cicicuitan :_**

 ** _Woooh astaga... ini story pertama aku di fanfiction. Dan memang aku lagi gila sama MarkHyuck LuWoo._**

 ** _Gimana gimana menurut kalian? :(_**

 ** _Apakah aku harus melanjutkan ff ini?_**

 ** _Zeroo082 : Kamu tau, aku senang sekali waktu baca komentar kamu :") itu adalah komentar pertama yang aku lihat pada cerita pertama aku di fanfiction. Terimakasih sudah mampir ke cerita aku, enggak, di sini Lucas sama Mark nggak bakal kerjasama, mereka justru bakal jadi 'musuh' :D_**

 ** _Rusa Aneh : WAHAHAHAHAHA aku sendiri juga membayangkan karakter Haechan yang asli kalau jadi karyawan kantoran pasti 'ugal' dan 'jail' jadi aku pikir adegan pas dia nendang tong sampah itu cocok. Ah iya sorry ya buat Lucas di sini aku jadiin antagonis :""" biar terasa gitu sama-sama 'non-Korea' ntar kalau tengkar pakai bahasa nya masing-masing :v_**

 ** _Dindch22 : Ah iyaaa, Enchan nya emang sengaja di cekokin minuman, Makasihhh ya buat semangat nya Aku suka lho kamu ngasih komentar gini aja udah bahagia :v_**

 ** _Btw, aku kepingiiiin banget bikin ff tentang werewolf_** ** _, tapi aku binguuung cast nya siapa, antara Lucas Jungwoo atau Jeno Jaemin._**

 ** _Oke udah cukup sekian cicicuit dari aku :"v_**

»»»»»»»»»»


	3. Episode 3

【 _Summary :Haechan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memiliki seorang bos otoriter yang sangat datar dan dingin, terlebih lagi bos nya itu sangat mesum._ 】

.

.

.

 ** _A MarkHyuck Fanfiction_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _BaeKiyudh26_**

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _[Boy x Boy /Boys Love Area. Yaoi.]_**

 ** _[Tolong tinggalkan cerita ini apabila Anda tidak berkenan!]_**

.

.

.

Haechan memasang tampang jengah, telinga nya terasa berdengung seolah kini ada ribuan tawon yang terbang di sana-sini. Bagaimana tidak? Dari awal masuk ke gerbang hingga sekarang Haechan tengah menunggu kopi pesanan nya di kantin kantor, hampir semua karyawan lain berbisik-bisik, _menggosip_ , ah... menyebalkan intinya! Dan Haechan sedikit tau jika topik pembicaraan nya adalah dirinya dengan Mark. Sungguh, dimana letak kesalahannya? Kenapa semua orang seperti tengah menjodoh-jodohkan diri nya dengan Mark?!!!

Sejujurnya hari ini Haechan tidak berniat datang ke kantor, ia mengira pasti bos nya itu sudah memecatnya karena kemarin malam ia sudah berteriak frustasi di depan muka bos nya -meminta untuk dipecat. Tapi tentu saja ibu nya tetap memaksa masuk kerja, padahal Haechan sudah kukuh tetap bergelung di dalam selimut hingga jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Sungguh luar binasa hebat omelan ibu nya yang berhasil membuat Haechan berangkat ke kantor. Haechan sendiri berharap dengan ia datang terlambat, ia bisa mendapat amukan dari bos nya lalu bos nya itu memecatnya. Tapi itu semua salah, tidak ada satu pun orang yang memarahi nya meski ia datang terlambat -sangat terlambat. Bahkan seharian ini dia belum melihat sosok menjengkelkan yang kemarin mengantar nya pulang ke rumah.

 ** _Brak._**

"Hey!Hey! Apa kau tau jika kau sedang menjadi topik hangat perbincangan di kantor?!" Itu Lisa, teman dekat Haechan selama 5 bulan bekerja di sini. Wanita kebangsaan Thailand itu datang dengan heboh, meletakkan nampan makanan nya -lebih tepatnya seperti membanting ke atas meja. Dia mengatakan itu sambil menudingkan ujung sumpit nya ke arah Haechan.

" _Yeah..._ aku sempat mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka, tapi mengapa? mengapa aku? apa ada yang salah dari aku?" Haechan menjawab hal itu dengan tatapan sendu, tangan nya sedari tadi mengaduk sup pesanan nya tanpa ada niatan untuk menyuap sup itu ke dalam mulut.

" _YA!_ Kau tau, mereka bilang jika hari ini Tuan Lucas dipecat dan _katanya_ itu ada hubungan nya dengan-

" _Ekhem -_ boleh kau cari tempat duduk lain? Aku ingin duduk berdua di sini bersama Haechan." Lisa memasang tampang kaget. Matanya yang memang sudah _belo_ jadi semakin _belo_ karena kaget. Wanita semampai itu beranjak dari kursi nya sambil mengangkat nampan makanan. Meninggalkan Haechan dan Mark berdua saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan _line_ ku?" Mark mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Haechan.

Yang ditanya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah kenapa sampai Lucas dipecat? Apa karena laki-laki itu telah melecehkannya kemarin lusa saat berada di bar? Tapi jika memang itu alasannya, toh apa peduli nya Mark jika ia dilecehkan?

"Tindakanmu sangat tidak sopan, ada seseorang yang sedang bertanya dan kau hanya diam membisu." Pria itu menatap Haechan lekat, sambil sesekali melahap roti daging miliknya.

Haechan yang sadar jika masih ada Mark, langsung saja mengambil ancang-ancang meninggalkan tempat sambil mengangkat nampan, berniat mencari meja lain, tidak mempedulikan Mark yang tengah memperingati nya-

"Perhatikan langkahmu Haech-

 ** _Pyar._**

 ** _Bruk._**

Belum sempat Mark menyelesaikan omongannya, Haechan sudah terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat memalukan. Kaki nya tersandung sepatu karyawan lain yang tengah berjalan, itu karena dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk meninggalkan Mark. Nampan nya terjatuh seiring dengan tubuhnya yang turut mencium lantai dengan posisi menungging. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ini masih di area kantin. Oh... sangat memalukan!

Haechan berusaha berdiri, kali ini dia tidak menolak ketika Mark membantu nya untuk membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel di wajah merah nya. Dia juga tidak menolak ketika Mark menggiringnya untuk meninggalkan area kantin. Karena sungguh Haechan sangat malu sekarang apalagi kantin menjadi ricuh setelah melihat adegan terjatuh nya.

.

.

.

"Hah..." Mark memijat pelipisnya ketika kini dirinya dan Haechan berada dalam ruangan kerjanya. Di situ, Haechan berdiri, menundukkan kepala, sesekali tangannya mengusap sisa-sisa sup yang mengotori kemeja dan jas nya.

"Aku...Kau sangat ceroboh, kau tau itu." Mark menggunakan meja kerja nya sebagai tumpuan duduk. Dirinya menatap penampilan 'rusuh' Haechan. "Kemarilah." Salah satu tangannya mengayun seolah memberi _gesture_ perintah 'mendekat' kepada Haechan. Haechan sendiri tetap berdiam diri di tempat.

"Aku bilang kemari." Kali ini mark sedikit membentak. Nada nya lebih keras dan tegas dari sebelumnya. Itu sukses membuat Haechan menghampiri Mark lebih dekat hingga mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Dengan sayang, Mark membersihkan wajah Haechan dari sisa-sisa makanan menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Melihat Haechan yang diam saja, Mark sontak mengangkat dagu Haechan lembut. Oh my... ternyata alasan keterdiaman Haechan adalah _menangis._ Wajah bocah itu sudah berlinang air mata. "Hei... kenapa menangis?" Mark mengusap air mata yang mengalir di area pipi Haechan.

"Aku malu..." Oh sungguh Mark gemas sendiri rasanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Haechan. "Malu karena terjatuh di kantin tadi?" Kali ini Mark menatap mata sembab Haechan. Betapa _cute_ nya ketika Haechan mengangguk dan kini tangisan nya semakin kencang.

Mark memeluk Haechan dengan hati-hati. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Haechan, pria itu senang sekali. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam dalam posisi saling berpelukan - _hanya diiringi dengan suara isak tangis Haechan_.

Haechan adalah pihak pertama yang melepaskan pelukan itu, ia menatap Mark seraya berkata "Kenapa kau memecat Tuan Lucas?" Tangan nya memainkan ujung jas nya - _terlalu gugup_.

"Tentu saja karena dia hampir saja melecehkan mu! Apa kau tidak ingat?! Malam itu jika aku tidak datang untuk menjemputmu, mungkin kau sudah berakhir lemas di atas ranjangnya!" Haechan tersentak, dia masih ingat, ingat bagaimana kejadian malam itu saat berada di bar bersama Lucas. Tapi toh seharusnya itu bukan urusan Mark bukan? Jika memang ia akan berakhir di atas ranjang Lucas, apa pedulinya Mark?

"Memangnya apa pedulimu 'bos'?! Hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu kau memecat Tuan Lucas tanpa penghormatan? Oh God..." Ini yang tidak disukai Mark, sikap keras kepala Haechan dan sikap pembangkang nya. 'Sepele' katanya?

" _Sepele_ katamu?" Mark mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah, giginya menggertak, apalagi sekarang Haechan sudah berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

 ** _Brak._**

"Aw! Mark! Apa yang kau- _mmmph..._ " Haechan membelalak, dia berusaha untuk meronta kala bos gila nya itu tiba-tiba mendorong kasar tubuhnya ke pintu ruangan lalu mencium nya seperti ini.

"Angh...Mmmph..." Memejamkan mata, dia berusaha tidak terlena dengan ciuman yang diberikan bos nya. Ini salah, tidak seharusnya seorang karyawan dan bos melakukan hal seperti ini. Haechan meronta sia-sia , _kalah tenaga_ pasti nya.

Mark menyalurkan segala emosi, cemburu dan rasa sayang membuncah yang selama ini disimpan dalam diam untuk Haechan. Hati nya sakit ketika mengetahui Haechan berusaha menolak ciumannya dengan cara meronta. Tidak menyerah, Mark menggigit kecil bibir atas dan bawah sang _submissive_ secara bergantian. Lidah nya juga turut ambil peran dalam menjilati bibir Haechan.

"Ah..." Tidak bisa ditolak, ini sangat nikmat. Mark adalah seorang pencium handal. Haechan tidak bisa mengontrol desahan nya. Lama-kelamaan bocah itu terbuai dan mulai membalas ciuman dari si _bos_ dengan seadanya. Hanya bisa memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan yang berantakan sebagai bentuk balasan.

"Hah...hah...tatap mataku Haechan." Seuntai air liur seolah menjadi jembatan antara kedua bibir itu ketika Mark melepas ciumannya. "Di mana saja pria itu sudah menyentuhmu?"

Haechan tau ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, pasti tentang _Lucas_. Tangan nya menunjuk bagian pinggang dan area pantat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia bisa melihat wajah murka Mark yang sangat menakutkan. "ANGH! Ah...Ah..." Tanpa basa-basi, Mark meremas kasar pinggang milik Haechan hingga menimbulkan pekikan kaget dan suara desahan merdu yang sangat _mengundang_. Haechan menatap Mark dengan pandangan sayu sesekali memejamkan mata menikmati remasan kasar yang kini merambat ke bagian pantat. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat pundak Mark. "Ah...Aw -pelanh...hah...Mark!" Ngilu, semakin lama Mark semakin kasar, dan itu terasa menyakitkan. Haechan paham jika pria itu _emosi_.

"Dengarkan aku Haechan. Kau adalah milikku. Milik seorang Mark Lee. Kau mengerti?"

Yang Haechan lakukan adalah mengangguk pasrah, melupakan fakta jika beberapa hari lalu Mark berkata jika dirinya bukanlah 'gay'. Tapi apa ini? Masa bodoh, Haechan tidak peduli.

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Mark kembali mencumbu Haechan, mereka berciuman cukup lama tetap dengan posisi tangan Mark yang setia meremas kasar area pinggang dan pantat milik Haechan - _berusaha menghapus bekas sentuhan Lucas_. Tubuh mereka semakin menempel, bibir milik si _bos_ merambat ke area telinga, menjilat, menggigit dan menyesap.

"Ouhch!... Astagah...akh" Haechan memekik heboh ketika dirasa lidah panas milik Mark masuk ke dalam lubang telinga nya.

"Ah...Ah...Markh!" Pria itu menggendong tubuh montok Haechan menuju ke meja kerja miliknya lalu mendudukkan Haechan di atas meja tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau terlihat semakin manis _sayang_?" Menghentikan sejenak aktifitas nya, memberi Haechan kesempatan untuk menarik nafas. "Mmmngh...Oooh..." Niat awal ingin menahan desahan tapi justru kelepasan seperti ini ketika lehernya dihisap kuat oleh Mark. Ia yakin jika itu akan menimbulkan noda kemerahan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"S-ssudah! Henti- AHK!" Haechan kini sepenuhnya paham jika Mark adalah tipe laki-laki yang 'kasar' untuk urusan ranjang. Jas nya ditarik paksa begitu juga dengan kemeja miliknya yang dilucuti dengan kasar hingga beberapa kancing terlepas dan hilang entah kemana.

"Aohh... Mark! Mark!" Haechan meremat surai milik Mark hingga terlihat sangat berantakan. Tubuhnya semakin melengkung bak busur ketika Mark menyesap dalam puting kanan nya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan melakukan hal panas seperti ini dengan bos nya sendiri.

 **TBC**

»»»»»»»»»»

 _asdfghjkl_.

 _Mianhae, ga hot :(_

 _bahagia lihat jumlah follow_ _fav story buat penulis ffn amatir seperti aku._

 _luv u guys/kiss._


	4. Episode 4

_Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika akan melakukan hal panas seperti ini dengan bos nya sendiri._

.

.

.

【 _Summary_ :Haechan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memiliki seorang bos otoriter yang sangat datar dan dingin, terlebih lagi bos nya itu sangat mesum.】

.

.

.

 ** _A MarkHyuck Fanfiction_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _Lillyanangel_**

.

.

.

 ** _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_**

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 _Satu, dua, ...enam, delapan,_ Mark menggempur lubang bocah itu, Lee Haechan yang terlentang di atas meja nya dengan tubuh telanjang dan rambut berantakan. Tubuh berpeluh nya terhentak-hentak kasar seiring tumbukan di bawah sana oleh lelaki yang menjabat sebagai bos nya.

"Buka matamu, sayang."

Kali ini Mark menghentikan hentakan nya, membuat Haechan bisa bernafas lega,

 _Tapi itu hanya sejenak._

Hingga lelaki itu membuka kaki Haechan lebih lebar lagi dan menekuk nya hingga bagian lutut menempel pada dada.

 ** _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_**

"Ah! -MARK! Ah- _hiks_!"

Barang-barang yang berada di atas meja semakin jatuh berserakan,

Haechan menautkan alis, mata nya terbuka sayu menatap pria yang menggagahi nya, sesekali memejamkan mata ketika merasakan perih akibat tusukan terlampau kasar. Bibirnya terbuka dengan liur sedikit meluber ke dagu, mendesah putus-putus diselingi isak tangis antara sakit dan nikmat.

" _Fuck_ -"

Mark memusatkan pandangan pada Haechan, bocah itu sungguh menggoda. Sangat menggoda. Tangan nya semakin erat mencengkeram paha berisi milik Haechan, tumbukan nya semakin kasar dan kasar.

" _Awh_! -Ah M-Markeu!"

Mark menggeram jantan, merasakan jika dinding lubang milik Haechan semakin menyempit, meremas kejantanan nya dengan manja menggoda.

 ** _Haechan itu berisik._**

 ** _Dan Mark itu kasar._**

Perpaduan yang pas.

"Hiks- Mark- Aku..."

"!!!"

Bocah itu mengejang dengan tubuh tegang melengkung bak busur panah. Menangis keras diiringi teriakan nama 'MARK!'. Haechan menyemburkan sperma nya dengan puas, deras sekali. Mengotori perut, dada, leher dan sebagian wajah nya.

 _Haechan mengalami orgasme hebat._

Tubuh nya terkulai lemas, masih terhentak-hentak, kepala nya tergolek ke samping, memejamkan mata, kepayahan hanya untuk sekedar mendesah, hanya bergumam ketika Mark semakin menghentak-hentak seperti orang kesetanan.

" _Ouh Fuck! Fuck!_ "

 ** _Spulrt. Spulrt. Spulrt._**

Mark menarik kejantanan nya yang masih menembak sperma, lelaki itu mengangkat salah satu kaki nya untuk dinaikkan ke atas meja, lebih tepat nya ke sebelah sisi wajah Haechan,

" _Oh yeah, fuck you baby, fuck._ "

Mengangkangi Haechan, hanya untuk melecehkan wajah manis itu dengan tembakan sperma nya.

"Ahh!"

Sementara Haechan berteriak kaget mendapat tembakan panas sperma dari Mark, reflek bocah itu semakin erat memejamkan mata nya dan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali,

Hidung, kelopak mata, pipi dan sudut bibir nya dihiasi cairan kental berwarna putih, dan Haechan hanya bisa tersenggal pasrah di bawah tatapan melecehkan Mark.

"Katakan Haechan, siapa pemilik mu?"

Bocah itu kepayahan, masih terlalu lemas pasca kegiatan panas antara dirinya dengan sang bos. Bibir nya hanya melirihkan rintihan.

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Ah!"

Haechan memekik, hampir menangis ketika pipi pantat nya ditampar dengan keras,

"Katakan!, Siapa pemilik mu?!"

Haechan menangis tersengguk, berusaha membuka mata nya yang terasa lengket akibat tembakan sperma dari Mark.

Hingga dia berteriak,

 ** _"Mark's naughty baby boy!"_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak?"

 ** _Tok. Tok. Tok._**

"Kak? Tidak mau berangkat?"

Haechan tetap diam membisu di dalam hangat nya selimut, enggan menjawab meskipun pintu kamar nya diketuk berkali-kali oleh Jeno.

 ** _Ceklek._**

"Kak? Apa kakak baik-baik saja?"

 _'Tidak! Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja, beberapa hari lalu Mark menggempur lubang ku, sialan!'_

Ingin sekali Haechan berteriak seperti itu, tapi urung.

"Aku tidak enak badan."

Jeno mengangguk, sebenarnya hendak membuka selimut yang menbungkus tubuh kakak nya tetapi enggan karena dari nada bicara nya, kelihatan sekali jika kakak nya itu sedang benar-benar dalam mood buruk.

"Baiklah..., aku akan memberitahu _eomma_ -

"Tidak! Jangan katakan apapun pada eomma! Bilang saja jika aku mendapat cuti kerja selama 1 minggu."

Jeno mengerutkan kening nya, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kakak nya.

"Oh? _Okay_ , sungguh tidak perlu bantuan apapun?"

 _'Ya! Aku sangat memerlukan bantuan untuk berjalan! Lubangku masih terasa sangat perih!'_

Haechan menggigit bibir nya, gemas rasanya, ingin meneriakkan segala kekesalan yang ada di dalam hati nya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Maka akhirnya Jeno meninggalkan kamar Haechan, bersiap untuk turun ke meja makan dan berangkat sekolah.

 ** _Cling!_**

Satu notifikasi terdengar dari ponsel Haechan,

 **Lalija_m**

Haechan-ie? Bagaimana keadaan mu?

 _09:30_

Haechan menyebikkan bibir, ingin menangis rasanya, bokong nya sangat sakit, dan hanya Lisa saja yang Haechan beritahu mengenai kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

 **Chan-Chan!**

Sangat sakit! Bokong ku masih nyeri!

Huweeee, Lisa oppa! Tolong aku! /cry

 _09:31_

Mark, pelaku pembobolan lubang nya saja tidak mengirimkan satupun pesan atau panggilan telepon untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar nya, hanya mengantarnya pulang ke rumah setelah membersihkan tubuh Haechan dari sisa-sisa _sex_ beberapa hari lalu.

Laki-laki macam apa dia?!

Mungkin jika Jeno mengetahui ini, adiknya itu akan mendatangi kantor nya lalu menonjok Mark telak di wajah. _Kedengaran bagus._

 ** _Cling!_**

 **Lalija_m**

Heol! Berhenti memanggilku oppa paboya! , aku akan mengunjungi mu setelah pekerjaan ku selesai, see u!

 _09:35_

.

.

.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan bar-bar, membuat beberapa pasang mata melotot kaget,

"Omo!- _Who the fuck_ \- eh T-tuan Mark, selamat pagi!"

Gadis berponi itu memberi hormat berkali-kali, canggung, sekaligus risih karena kini semua pasang mata menusuk tajam kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Haechan? Mengapa dia tidak ada kabar selama 3 hari lebih?"

Lisa menggigit kuku, memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkan nya kepada sosok kolot keras kepala tanpa selera humor di depannya ini.

"A-ah iya! Haechan itu- Haechan uh- Dia sedang menjalani terapi! Iya benar sekali, terapi!"

Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Mark terlihat semakin datar, ingin sekali Lisa mengangkat keyboard nya dan menamparnya tepat di depan wajah lelaki yang telah membuat sahabat karib nya kesusahan berjalan.

"Terapi? Terapi seperti apa?"

Lisa terlihat mengalihkan pandangan mata nya, berusaha mencari kebohongan lain,

"Ya, - _uhm_ terapi-

"Aku ingin hari ini, setelah semua urusan kantor selesai, kita pergi bersama-sama menuju ke rumah Haechan. Tidak ada penolakan."

Lisa membuat pola huruf "O" pada bibir nya, mata nya mengedip beberapa kali, tidak percaya,

Seketika karyawan yang ada di sana berbisik-bisik, menggosip tentang hubungan Haechan dengan pimpinan mereka -Mark Lee.

Mark menghentikan langkah nya, menarik nafas sejenak lalu berteriak kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! CEPAT KEMBALI KE PEKERJAAN MASING-MASING!"

Seketika mereka semua menghentikan acara _'rumpi kantoran'_ , lalu kembali ke posisi masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Mark mendengus kasar, merapihkan jas nya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan ketukan sepatu mahal nya.

.

.

.

"Heh! Pemalas! Cepat bangun dan bantu _eomma_ menyiapkan kudapan ringan! Jangan bermalas-malasan terus di atas kasur!"

Haechan mengerang, alis nya bertaut tanda kesal, _mood_ nya benar-benar hancur ke inti bumi.

"Biarkan aku menikmati cuti ku, eomma!"

Ibunya berdiri di depan pintu kamar, berkacak pinggang sambil mengenakan apron pink.

"Jangan berbohong kau bocah nakal!"

Haechan berguling-guling kesal, tidak mau menuruti perintah sang ibu, "Sungguh eomma, aku mendapat cuti dari bos sialan ku!"

"Apa? Sialan?" Ibunya mengangkat sebelah alis heran, hingga-

 ** _TING TONG!_**

 _'Itu pasti Lisa'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Episode 5

**_TING TONG!_**

 _'Itu pasti Lisa'_

.

.

.

【 _Summary_ :Haechan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memiliki seorang bos otoriter yang sangat datar dan dingin, terlebih lagi bos nya itu sangat mesum.】

.

.

.

Haechan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengabaikan pinggang nya yang masih nyeri dan bokong nya yang sakit.

Bergegas turun mengabaikan teriakan ibu nya dari depan pintu kamar,

Lebih baik membuka pintu untuk Lisa daripada mendengarkan ocehan ibu nya.

 ** _Cklek_**

"Astaga Lisa, aku menunggu mu-

 ** _BRAK!_**

Haechan menutup kembali pintu depan dengan bantingan kelewat kasar yang menyebabkan Jeno dan ibu nya datang menghampiri.

"Heh! Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Kenapa kau menutup pintu dengan begitu keras huh? Tidak sopan sekali kepada tamu!"

Ibu nya mendorong tubuh Haechan ke samping hingga bocah labil itu tersingkir beberapa langkah menjauh dari pintu depan.

"Ibuuu jangan buka pintu nya!"

Jeno menahan tangan kakak nya yang berusaha menghalangi tangan sang ibu untuk membuka pintu,

"Dasar bocah! Minggir! Memangnya siapa yang bertamu?! Jangan-jangan selama ini dirimu berjudi dan menumpuk hutang sekian ratus milyar, dan orang yang ada di depan pintu ini adalah penagih hutang!"

Haechan melotot, "Prasangka apa itu! Ibuuu aku tidak pernah seperti ituuu!!!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan ibu membuka pintu!"

 ** _Cklek_**

Dan ketika suara kenop pintu terdengar, Haechan merosot ke dinding belakang tubuh nya dengan Jeno yang berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan kakak nya.

Sungguh, Haechan terlihat seperti gembel, hanya menggunakan boxer dan kaos rumah yang sudah memiliki beberapa lubang pada bagian depan. Kedua kaki nya menendang-nendang sebal ketika mendengar ketukan sepatu yang dikenal nya.

"Oh astaga, cantik sekali dirimu _noona_."

 _'Apa tadi kata ibu nya? Noona?'_

Apa Haechan tidak salah dengar, yang dilihat nya di depan pintu tadi adalah Mark, bukan Lisa.

Haechan langsung berdiri dengan gegabah, tanpa sadar membuat Jeno yang berjongkok menjadi jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"Lisa?!"

Pundak nya yang tadi tegap, kini kembali turun dengan lemas ketika melihat orang lain di belakang Lisa, iya siapa lagi kalau bukan si sialan Mark.

Haechan membalik tubuh, melangkah cepat hendak meninggalkan pintu depan yang sudah terbuka namun digagalkan oleh ibu nya.

"Ibuuuu!" Haechan merengek ketika lengan nya ditahan dengan erat.

"Sambutlah tamu mu dulu! Wanita itu sangat cantik Haechan-ah, dan bukankah laki-laki dibelakang nya itu laki-laki yang mengantarmu disaat kau jatuh dari tangga?"

 _'Jatuh dari tangga apanya bu! Dia memperkosa aku!'_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengenal nya."

Haechan menyentak tangan ibu nya hingga tangan lain menggenggam lengan nya,

"Selamat malam bibi, kami kesini untuk berkunjung dan membicarakan hal penting seputar pekerjaan dengan putra Anda, Haechan. Perkenalkan, saya Mark Lee, selaku bos dari putra Anda."

Ibu nya berbinar antusias, tidak menyangka jika laki-laki tampan di depannya ini adalah bos perusahaan tempat Haechan bekerja, namun ada apa gerangan hingga seorang pimpinan perusahaan menghampiri rumah karyawan nya? Pasti ada kasus berat yang menyangkut Haechan.

"I-iya Tuan Mark, silahkan masuk, jika memang putra saya sangat nakal dan susah diatur, hukum saja tidak apa-apa."

 _'Apa-apaan itu?'_

Haechan hendak melontarkan argumen tetapi urung karena Lee sialan Mark memotong ucapan nya,

"Terimakasih banyak bibi," Haechan melempar pandangan jijik kepada Mark ketika pria itu memberikan satu kantong kresek jumbo berisi buah-buahan dan berbagai makanan kepada ibu nya.

"Astaga, Tuan. Ini terlalu banyak."

Mark memberi senyum, manis sekali, hingga kedua mata nya menyipit bagai bulan sabit, "Itu tidak ada apa-apa nya jika dibanding dengan kinerja putra Anda yang selama ini begitu baik."

"Benarkah itu Haechan? Ibu sangat bangga kepada mu, nak." Tiba-tiba ibu nya memberi kecupan di pipi, tidak lupa terkekeh bahagia melihat banyak nya buah dan makanan yang ada di dalam kantong kresek jumbo pemberian Mark.

Lisa melempar pandang seolah-olah berusaha menyampaikan ' _maaf_ ' kepada Haechan yang kini sudah semakin pucat.

Jeno memecah suasana, "Ayo kita duduk bersama di ruang tengah, bu."

Akhirnya Haechan terpaksa mengikuti alur permainan Mark Lee.

.

.

.

"Ahh seperti itu ndee..., Haechan memang terlihat pemalas ketika berada di rumah, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia sangat rajin dan ulet ketika menyangkut urusan pekerjaan."

Ibu Haechan adalah orang yang paling antusias dalam pembicaraan kali ini,

Haechan sendiri berkali-kali meronta dalam rangkulan lengan Mark yang membuahkan tatapan heran dari Jeno dan tatapan melotot dari ibu nya.

"Bibi, bisakah saya dan Haechan melakukan obrolan empat mata?"

 _Skak_

Haechan mematung di tempat,

"Oh, tentu saja boleh Tuan Lee!, kamar Haechan ada di lantai atas."

 _'Kamar Haechan ada di lantai atas'_

Astaga, Haechan memasang tampang horror, kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari ibu nya itu adalah kalimat yang sangat berbahaya, berbahaya terutama bagi bokong nya.

"Terimakasih bibi. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

 ** _Sret_**

Haechan meronta di perjalanan ketika Mark menyeretnya ke lantai atas, lebih tepat nya menuju kamar nya, bocah itu bersikeras menolak tapi selalu kalah tenaga, sumpah Haechan sangat membenci lekaki otoriter tanpa ekspresi di depan nya ini.

 ** _Cklek_**

Mark menyentak tangan Haechan, membuat bocah itu terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Apa apa apa?!" Haechan menyalak sebal, memalingkan muka nya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Mark sedikit membungkukan badan, salah satu tangan nya hendak menyentuh pipi Haechan tetapi bocah itu menampik tangan nya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Apa kau tidak merindukan aku?" Mark menatap Haechan dengan pandangan teduh, sangat berbeda seperti Mark yang biasanya.

"Pergi sana! Aku. Tidak. Merindukanmu." Haechan masih memalingkan wajah meskipun kedua pipi nya kini dihiasi warna pink.

Pria di depan nya hanya terkekeh, "Coba katakan itu sekali lagi, sayang." Kali ini kedua tangan nya menangkup pipi Haechan, membuat bocah itu benar-benar meluruskan pandang dengan mata nya.

Haechan melotot sebal, pipi nya semakin memerah, "Tidak mau!"

Mark semakin gencar menggoda bocah itu, "Ayo katakan Haechan, _Juceyo~!_ "

Haechan _melongo_ , baru saja Mark melakukan aegyo, bos nya yang 11-12 seperti kanebo kering, kaku, datar tanpa selera humor baru saja melakukan aegyo. Dan itu sumpah sangat imut.

Haechan tidak bisa menahan nya, dia menerjang Mark dengan pelukan dan menghujani wajah bos nya itu dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan, terkekeh di ceruk leher Mark sambil mengatakan, "Aku sangat merindukan mu bos!"

Mark membalas pelukan Haechan tidak kalah erat, baru kali ini dia mengalami rasa hangat berbunga-bunga seperti ini, lelaki itu mengelus rambut Haechan.

Mereka tertawa bahagia, Mark menggoyang-goyangkan pelukan nya ke kanan dan kiri, membuat Haechan mengeluarkan suara, "Wiiii"

Mark mengecup ujung hidung Haechan, menyatukan kening nya dengan kening Haechan dan meniup main-main poni Haechan.

"Kenapa tidak menanyakan keadaan ku?! Setelah apa yang kau perbuat," Bocah itu membuat ekpresi pout, jari tangan nya menggambar pola abstrak di atas dada Mark.

"A-aku, aku h-hanya tidak tau a-apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Haechan terbahak menjengkelkan, bocah itu tertawa tidak tau aturan ketika menyadari jika Mark baru saja tergagap karena gugup.

"Oh, _my lil markeu_ sedang gugup."

"Shut up boy!"

Mark menutup muka nya dengan kedua tangan,

Ini adalah kejadian yang langkah bagi Haechan, melihat bos nya yang datar dan kaku ternyata bisa gugup juga.

Haechan menghentikan tawa nya ketika bibir nya digigit sensual dan dihisap dalam oleh Mark.

Mereka melanjutkan sesi kissing tersebut,

 _melupakan bahwa pintu kamar Haechan tidak sepenuh nya tertutup._

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
